homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110315-Taking-Care-of-Them
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:04 -- GG: I. Have. Heard. Of. What. Has. Happened.... GG: How. Is. The. Situation? AT: It is rellativelly welll GG: Relative. To. What. Precisely? AT: It allmost spirrallled out of contrroll due to some tension between the thrree of us AT: Welll rellative to Nyarrlla and/orr mysellf being dead GG: That. Would. Be. Indeed. Relatively. Well. GG: Though. I. Can. Not. Think. Of. Anything. That. Would. Be. Relatively. Unwell. To. That. AT: But I have everrything underr contrroll GG: That. Is. Good. To. Hear.... GG: How. Is. Aaisha. Right. Now? AT: She is AT: Not welll. GG: I. Can. Only. Imagine.... AT: The arrgument didn't hellp, but it coulldn't be stopped GG: Libby. Is. Planning. On. Aaisha. Being. Sent. Here. To. Help. Lift. Her. Spirits. AT: I've been meaning to check in on herr, but Nyarrlla was morre llikelly to do something drrastic AT: You shoulld prreparre cllothes forr herr AT: Scarrllet did not AT: LLeave herr with much. GG: .... GG: I. Will. See. What. I. Can. Do.... I. Do. Not. Believe. I. Have. Anything. That. Would. Constitute.... Fashionable.... AT: I think anything willl do AT: I woulld offerr herr something but GG: And. I. Am. Trying. Very. Hard. To. Not. Completely. Lose. It. On. Thinking. Of. What. Scarlet. Did. To. Her.... To. Both. Of. Them.... AT: Everrything I have is much too smalll. AT: I gave herr my cape, at lleast. GG: That. Is. Very. Considerate. AT: I allso may step in as a lleaderr coorrdinatorr thing, untill she's recoverred. AT: Making surre that everryone is on the same page. AT: Trrying to keep us worrking togetherr, and everrything. AT: At the moment she doesn't need to put that prressurre on herrsellf. GG: I. Would. Agree. On. That.... One. Should. Not. Take. On. More. Duties. Than. They. Can. Handle.... And. She. Has. Much. To. Task. Her. Emotionally. At. The. Moment. AT: Yes. AT: I'lll take carre of herr whille she's herre, and I'lll do what I can forr Nyarrlla. AT: He's at lleast reached a state of reasonablle converrsation. GG: At. Some. Point. You. Will. Need. To. Get. Him. And. Myself. Together.... Our. Best. Chance. Of. Taking. Him. Back. From. Scarlet. Is. My. Power.... GG: At. The. Very. Least. I. Understand. The. Word. Of. The. Power. Now.... GG: Libby. Explained. It. AT: I've allrready made pllans forr that AT: You're to be on his team, when we spllit up GG: That. Would. Seem. Most. Wise.... Do. You. Have. An. Idea. Of. Who. Else. To. Place. On. That. Team? AT: Carrayx, and then a few of the humans. AT: The time pllayerr, so that she can cooperrate with Nyarrlla. GG: Or. Perhaps. Counter. His. Power. Should. I. Not. Be. Successful. And. He. Takes. A. Turn. For. The. Worst. AT: At this point I suspect you may serrve a rolle as a backgrround lleaderr forr that team GG: .... AT: Nyarrlla is going to trry to be in charrge, but you'lll need to keep the grroup on the right trrack AT: Between you and Carrayx you need to keep it alll reasonablle. AT: Prrevent him frrom trrying to do stupid things. AT: Does that make sense? GG: He. Decided. To. Directly. Talk. With. Scarlet. When. He. Was. In. His. Right. Mind..... How. Am. I. To. Do. That. If. I. Can. Not. Activate. My. Powers. GG: To. Keep. Him. From. Doing. Stupid. Things. I. Mean. AT: Frranklly AT: Restrraining him if necessarry AT: Keeping him frrom doing things that may harrm the grroup GG: I. Can. Only. Imagine. Who. Problematic. I. Could. Have. Been. If. He. Had. Done. What. He. Could. To. Seperate. Me. From. The. Others.... GG: ((how*)) GG: ((had not done*)) AT: You'lll have to be somewhat indirrect. GG: .... AT: He willl be suspicious of you, of courrse. AT: You worrked against Scarrllet, afterr alll. AT: But Carrayx is therre. AT: She is ratherr good at that. AT: And you can trrust herr. She's a good trrolll. AT: One of the best, in my opinion. GG: That. Is. Comforting. To. Say. The. Least..... Cause. In. Case. You. Have. Not. Noticed.... I. Am. Not. At. All. Indirect.... I. Am. Rather. Poor. At. Being. Indirect. AT: Yes. GG: I. Can. Not. Help. But. Sense. Doom. If. Mr. Aesona. Suspects. That. I. Will. Try. To. Break. Scarlet'S. Hold. On. Him. AT: He is managablle. AT: This willl be fine. AT: Scarrllet willl llikelly contact him and warrn him GG: He. No. Longer. Has. The. Scarlet. Block? AT: Shoulld things come to a head do not hesitate to incapacitate him AT: I don't know but she contacted him somehow. AT: I suspect she can do it again. AT: Regarrdlless AT: Disrregarrd alll corrrespondence frrom Scarrllet AT: Though I'm surre you werre awarre of it GG: Yes. I. Am. Well. Aware. Of. It. AT: Alll of this is giving me a headache GG: I. Believe. I. Have. One. As. Well.... Between. Jack. Trying. To. Kill. Aaisha. And. Libby. Scarlet. Trying. To. Control. Every. Male. Vigil. Potentially. Will. To. Kill. Anyone. Who. Threatens. Scarlet. And. Libby. Kis..... Disregard. That. AT: Serrios AT: I am yourr serrverr pllayerr. GG: .... AT: If you need any advice, I am perrhaps the most competent trrolll lleft in regarrds to romance. GG: That. Would. Perhaps. Be. Most. Welcome. But. At. The. Moment. I. Just. Wish. To. Clear. My. Head. Of. All. Of. This. AT: That is underrstandablle AT: Forr the time being, do you have anything to pass the time AT: That is not llife thrreatening GG: At. The. Moment. Not. Much.... Aside. From. At. Least. One. Human. Contacting. Me.... It. Seems. Odd.... Aaisha. Was. Quite. Certain. That. The. Documentary. On. The. War. Of. The. Stars. Was. Fiction. But. The. Human. Keeps. Insisting. It. Is. Real.... I. Have. Not. The. Time. At. The. Moment. To. View. It. For. Myself. GG: Otherwise. The. Only. Non. Life. Threatening. Thing. Is. The. Things. You. Already. Know. With. Libby. AT: Hmm AT: Perrhaps you shoulld trry to find something to holld yourr interrest AT: Hellp you gatherr yourr thoughts. AT: Something not terrriblly compllicated, but interresting. GG: I. Was. Trying. To. Do. That. With. Learning. To. Read. The. Books. That. Libby. Has.... But.... GG: Thinking. Of. Her. Pressing. Her. Lips. Onto. Me. Is. Not. Helping. Me. Clear. My. Thoughts. At. All. GG: .... AT: Underrstandablle GG: Perhaps. It. Will. Be. Easier. Once. Aaisha. Is. Here. Provided. I. Do. Not. Start. Filling. With. Anger. About. What. Scarlet. Has. Done. AT: Angerr is good. AT: But you have to keep it in check AT: I failled to do that and I just made things worrse AT: Do betterr to herr. GG: I. Will. Try.... No. I. Will. Do. So.... It. Is. My. Duty. To. Her.... AT: Wonderrfull AT: She'lll be betterr in no time. AT: If Jack gets herre beforre LLibby rellocates herr, Nyarrlla and I willl do everrything that we can. GG: Will. Mr. Aesona. Do. Everything. He. Can? GG: .... AT: He willl. AT: Jack is no frriend of his, orr Scarrllet. AT: And she has lleft ourr moirrailllegiance intact. GG: I. Was. Not. Aware. You. Had. A. Moiraillgiance. With. Mr. Aesona.... I. Am. Sorry. I. Have. Not. Asked. How. You. Are. Personally. Doing. AT: I am welll. AT: We have been ♦ since beforre the Engineerr incident. AT: With a few, uh AT: Prrobllems AT: But it's alll welll. GG: Aside. From. How. He. Is. Now. AT: Yes, aside frrom that GG: For. Everyone'S. Sake. I. Will. Understand. How. To. Use. My. Power. To. Free. Mr. Aesona. As. I. Freed. Myself.... AT: And I'lll llearrn how to do what I was tolld that I did in a futurre wherre things werre differrent AT: Which is to say, moving llife between peoplle. I guess. GG: It. Sounds. Like. It. Will. Be. Useful. To. Use. Against. These. Twinks. When. The. Time. Comes.... GG: All. Of. These. Powers. We. Will. Develop.... We. Will. Use. Them. To. Bring. Down. These. "Gods." AT: And become gods in ourr own right. GG: I. Care. Little. About. That.... Only. That. The. Likes. Of. Jack. And. Scarlet. Suffer. For. What. They. Have. Done. AT: Keep sight on the things that we need to do forr ourrsellves, too. AT: Therre is morre than vengeance. AT: Do not be contrrollled by it, orr they willl have an easy way to destrroy you. AT: That is how best to be indirrect. AT: Keep yourr motives uncllearr. AT: It makes it much harrderr forr peoplle to outmaneuverr you. GG: I. Will.... Try. At. This.... At. The. Very. Least. To. Not. Be. Controlled. By. My. Rage.... Libby. Has. Already. Said. That. In. The. Other. Future. It. Was. A. Serios. Who. Took. Calculated. Action. That. Was. A. Force. To. Be. Feared.... Not. The. Serios. That. I. Am. Now. AT: ... I agrree with herr. GG: Please. Get. Aaisha. To. Contact. Me. Once. She. Is. Able.... I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Disturb. Her. If. She. Is. Still. Sleeping. Or.... Not. Willing. To. Talk. AT: I willl. GG: Take. Care. Of. Them. Both. In. The. Meanwhile. Miss. Fenrix.... I. Wish. You. Well. In. These. Endevours. AT: Take carre of LLibby. AT: I owe herr a grreat deall. GG: We. All. Do.... And. I. Will.... I. Think. I. May. Be. Able. To. Head. Back. Up. Soon.... At. Least. Some. Of. Those. Thoughts. Are. Somewhat. Cleared. For. Now.... -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 18:53 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Serios